


How Peculiar....

by JulietteWolfe



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Enoch is jealous, Enoch likes Olivia, Enoch thinks you like Jake, F/M, Gen, I left Victor as is for the story, book easter eggs, but Enoch is being his usual "possessive" self, but you happen to be Miss Peregrine's Ymbryne daughter, jake likes emma, movie plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietteWolfe/pseuds/JulietteWolfe
Summary: Alright everyone, we are back online with a new and improved beginning!!You are Miss Peregrine's ymbryne daughter. This is basically the movie plot, twisted and edited to include you as well, with the addition of many well-deserved easter eggs from the book (I went with movie plot over book because I've only read the first one so far)!!!Enjoy guys!!





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and improved!! The first (and last) chapter was rushed and made no sense, so here's a proper beginning!
> 
> Happy early mother's day guys!!
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

You checked the mailbox for what felt like the thousandth time, and you sighed.  It was vacant as usual—you could swear you even saw a layer of dust beginning to form inside. You shut the mailbox with a frown, knowing that your mother—Miss Peregrine—would be very disappointed once more. She had been hoping from a letter back from Abe for months now, but there had been no word from him since his original letter in January outside-world-time, when he warned you both about the Hollow sighting in Blackpool. You and Abe had been nothing special, very good platonic friends, but there was nothing romantic about it; you both had your own happy relationships with other people, and that didn’t change when you occasionally left the loop to help him track down a difficult Hollow. That was the nice thing about being an Ymbryne—out of loop vacations didn’t cause aging effects. Your light summer dress danced around your knees in the warm late-summer breeze as you dejectedly wandered back to the house, mulling it over in your mind. _‘It’s funny,’_ you mused, _‘how things can change so much in a place eternally frozen on one day.’_

            You slunk into the house through the kitchen side-door, pointedly putting off delivering the same no-mail news to your mother that you had before. Olive read your expression and began heating up the kettle, knowing without asking that you were wanting tea. It had become almost a routine: check the mail, return disappointed, get a cup of tea from Olive, deliver the news to Miss Peregrine, retreat to the attic to ponder. Olive handed you your cup of tea and you thanked her, silently plodding to your mother’s study.

            You leaned against the doorframe and took a sip of your tea, waiting while Miss Peregrine helped little Bronwyn to understand today’s math assignment. She was like a little sister to you, and she looked up to you like an older sister. Your mother noticed your presence and looked up.

“Anything today?”

“No, mum. Just another layer of dust in the mailbox.”

Her face visibly fell. “Alright, then. Be sure to come back down at dinnertime,” she gently reminded you, and you nodded your agreement as you retreated into the foyer. You climbed the stairs, moving out of the way as Claire and the Twins thundered down the steps at alarming speed, squealing in delight. You heard Miss Peregrine reprimand them for running in the house as you slipped into the empty spare room that was essentially the attic.

 Perching on the edge of the old, dusty bed, you looked out the window towards town. The sun was on its downward climb, and it bathed the room in a lovely golden hue. You wondered to yourself if Abe was alright, and whether his silence was due to more than just “being busy”. His last letter had been dated 2016; that would make him what, 60? 70? You didn’t know anymore, as you had lost count after all these years. You had a sinking feeling that something wasn’t right, but you pushed it aside. There was no point in being a pessimist about it, after all, he had gone years in between letters before, especially after his children were born. You continued to just sit and sip your tea, remaining lost in your thoughts as the sun slowly sank towards the horizon.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Update time!! :D
> 
> This is a double update, as a thank you for waiting so long for me to get this done! I'm sorry it took so long!! ^_^  
> This features Miss Peregrine, and how she discovered that Jake was on the island!
> 
> Enjoy :D

Once she was sure everyone was still asleep, Miss Peregrine slipped out of the house, the dawn sunlight dimly illuminating the pristine yard. She pulled the table with the phonograph back to its place by the house; she had left it out once, and Hugh’s bees had subsequently made a second home in the trumpet during playtime, causing havoc during reset when the music scared them awake. She smiled at the memory, continuing down the path towards the ocean. The Hollow’s corpse had vanished again, as it always did, leaving a bare chalk outline in the lush green grass. One more glance over her shoulder assured the ymbryne that none of the children had followed her. She closed her eyes, focusing her energy, and in one fluid movement she shifted into her bird form, letting out her signature falcon screech. It took her only a moment to regain her bearings from the new point of view and the resulting improvement of her vision, but once she had she took off over the ocean, cool morning air ruffling her sleek feathers as she glided off.

Some ways out over the small bay, she flew through the loop barrier, the water below changing from relatively smooth and pale blue to slightly choppy and dark. A small boat bounced along the waves far below, the white vessel standing out against the murky water like a lightless beacon. The peregrine dove closer to take a better look at the people within; ever since Abe had sent his letter of warning in January, she had begun taking dawn flights to oversee the nearby town, checking for any suspicious activity or unusual characters that could point to invading Hollows. There were only two people on the little ship, a man and a teenager. The man pointed up at her with an expression of mild awe, gaining the young man’s attention. Alma blinked a few times, taken aback—for a moment, she thought she had seen Abe looking up at her, but an instant later she realized that the boy was far too young to be her old charge; this must be Jake, his grandson. The realization was solidified as he called out to her, even though he was only joking with his father. She chirruped in greeting, her bird’s voice echoing over the water as she soared overhead. Her wings carried her over them as she accompanied them to the island, and she followed them as they picked their way through the morning streets to the Priest Hole.

The two men vanished inside, and Alma fluttered down nearby, holding onto an open windowsill with her feet as she watched them, fascinated by Jake. He walked just like his grandfather as well, though he was a little unsure in his tone when he spoke. She couldn’t help but listen in as they spoke about their plans for the day, and she snapped to attention at the mention of the children’s home. So that was why he was so far from Florida; he had come looking for her and the Peculiar children. She pieced together a plan as she flapped away—while she had no doubts that Jake was intelligent, she had a sneaking feeling that he wouldn’t be able to find the loop on his own. She resolved not to say anything to the other children yet, to give him a chance before she jumped to conclusions.

She returned to the house, trying to focus on teaching and caring for the children, but her mind kept wandering back to Jake. She knew that the older children could tell, too; especially (y/n). Her daughter had always been able to read her like a book, even when nobody else suspected anything. After the daily Hollow had been once again slaughtered, she took off again, curious as to what Abe’s grandson was up to now. Alma found the boy’s father in the pub, drinking and watching sports, but Jake was nowhere to be seen. After determining that Jake wasn’t anywhere visible in town, either, she headed out towards the rural areas, following the road that led toward the house. She flew over the demolished version of the property just in time to see Jake emerge from the woods, and she caught his crestfallen look. She considered landing and introducing herself for a split second, explaining what happened to the house and about the loop before he lost hope and left, but she reconsidered when he headed towards the dilapidated building anyway. She kept an eye on him, making sure he stayed safe from a distance while he explored, and made up her mind as he left again without finding the loop entrance. She decided that she would have a few words with some of the older children tomorrow; Jake would probably take to them better than a strange woman approaching him. As she glided over the airstreams back to the loop, she knew that if Jake was anything like his grandfather, he would be back again tomorrow.


	3. A Peculiar Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second update!! :D
> 
> Enjoy guys!! ^_^

You woke sometime around early afternoon, squinting as the sunlight pierced your eyes through the sheer curtains. It took you a moment to get your bearings; your mother was forever punctual, and she always ensured the punctuality of those around her--therefore, you had never had the occasion to sleep until noon unless you were bedridden-ill. You ran through all the different reasons why she would have possibly allowed you to sleep the day away, but none of them seemed plausible. You sighed, rolling onto your stomach; if you were allowed to stay in bed late, you were certainly going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

A matter of minutes later, your bedroom door slammed open, making you jump. The crash was accompanied by the fast pitter-patter of little feet, and before you could say anything, Bronwyn climbed onto your bed, shaking you and bouncing like it was Christmas morning.

“(y/n)! (Y/N)!” she cried jubilantly, clinging onto your arm tightly as you rolled onto your back.

“What is it Bronwyn?” you croaked. Your voice was still sleep-laced, despite having been awake for a while.

“Jake’s here! Jake came to visit! Come on, Miss Peregrine wants us to go and fetch him!” she squealed, grinning as she slid off the bed and bolted out the door. You blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what she meant, and you vaguely wondered how someone so small could have so much excitement bottled up inside them. Then again, you still wondered the same about her strength, and you similarly still did not have any sort of scientific answer. Some things in the world simply, were. Deciding that you may as well go investigate, seeing as you literally had nothing better to do than lay around, you slid out of bed and headed for the dresser, brushing down your unruly (h/c) hair. You may have gotten your mother’s Peculiarity, as well as her looks and frame, but the rest of you was all your father.

You emerged from your room wearing a dark violet dress and an adorable pair of boots, having decided that whoever this Jake was, you may as well make yourself look a little more presentable than your daily wander-around-the-house garb. The entire house was in barely-contained chaos; your mother was trying to teach some of the other children, but it was apparent that none of them were really paying attention to the lesson; even Miss Peregrine had an air of giddiness to her that you hadn’t seen in decades. You had noticed that she was a little off yesterday, but is was nothing compared to her mood today. Upon your entering the kitchen, however, Bronwyn promptly took your wrist, giggling as she pulled you along behind her out to the gardens. You half-stumbled after the small girl, trying not to fall and eat a mouthful of dirt and gravel, and Olive and Emma nearly laughed at the sight as you were led around the corner to the mouth of the path. You heard Millard snicker as well, even though you could only see his clothes. The Twins, however, full out giggled in their odd, clicky voices.

“Are you ready?” Olive asked gently, tugging at the tops of her gloves. It was something she did when she was nervous about making a good first impression.

“As ready as I think I can be. I’m still not entirely sure what’s going on,” you admitted, but your second sentence went unheard as the rest of the group nodded in unison, beginning the trek toward the cave. Any other day and you would have been hanging back by either Emma or Bronwyn, keeping them company at their naturally slower paces, but today you were the one practically jogging to keep up with the group. You let Bronwyn clamber up onto your shoulders as you all reached the bog; the deep mud on either side of the narrow, hidden path through the mire still made you nervous for her, even though she had run it in the dark many times during game night. She dropped down as you all entered the cave, and you got a rush of lightheadedness as you passed through the loop barrier. It had been a long while since you’d been out of the loop; otherwise, you probably wouldn’t have noticed the change.

“Alright, we’ll split up and see if we can’t find Jake around here somewhere. We’ll only head to town if he’s not here. I’ll go with Olive; Bronwyn and Twins, stick together. (y/n) and Millard, that leaves you two,” Emma announced, gesturing to the present-world’s house. It was a heartrending sight, half blown to smithereens, the remnants overtaken by nature and beaten down by time and weather. You nodded your agreement, as did Millard’s hat, and your little group headed off towards the house, walking more in pairs now than one big mass. You kept a close eye on Bronwyn, ensuring that she wasn’t going to fall into the swampy area, but the strong little girl kept a steady footing until you all reached the sturdy earth on the other side.

“Be careful,” you warned her, and she answered by beaming up at you, running off towards the ruins with the twins on her heels. You shook your head, and Millard patted your shoulder.

“She’s a little kid, careful is a tall request,” he reasoned, and you could hear the smile in his voice. You continued on toward the house, and Millard trotted right behind, taking mental notes of the different plants and wildlife that had since grown around the property.

“It’s in her blood, I suppose. Victor was never very careful either,” you replied, fondly remembering the antics you and Bronwyn’s older brother used to get up to. Together you drove your mother mad, but she was never cross for long. You blinked away the memories, shoving the dull heartache back down into the depths of your stomach as you headed into the house, weaving through the lower rooms as you looked for the mysterious Jake, finding the rest of the group gathered in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room.

“Emma went upstairs, we heard some footsteps,” Olive said quietly, pointing towards the ceiling as she spoke. You nodded, looking around the devastated room as Millard entered a moment later, carrying a few slightly-damaged photo albums.

“You’re a good sister to Bronwyn, even if you aren’t related to her by blood,” Millard reassured you, but he fell silent as a loud creak sounded from the rooms above, too light of step to be Emma, and Olive looked up curiously as well. Bronwyn and the twins had gotten distracted by trying to fish some scattered pictures out of a hole in the floor, but even they had stopped giggling and clicking in favor of looking up toward the ceiling.

You heard Emma softly say something from up above, but a moment later a young man about your age—presumably Jake— rushed down the stairs. He caught sight of the twins, who promptly hid, and you and Olive ducked out of sight as well, as not to frighten him more. He looked familiar, from what you had fleetingly glimpsed of him, but he was gone in an instant, running and yelling through the remnants of the house. Emma came downstairs, pale and looking as if she had seen a ghost. Jake’s yelling abruptly stopped with a thud, and after exchanging a concerned look, your little group followed in the direction he had gone-- into what used to be the living room, but now looked more like an abandoned conservatory.


End file.
